


Slaterianna Reily Hudson

by BumblePrime217



Series: Divergency [1]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Crosshairs being Crosshairs, Gen, Side Story to HTRHWAD, Thats all there is to it, The Yeagers are Just There, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 07:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11203110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumblePrime217/pseuds/BumblePrime217
Summary: They hung around a campfire that night. The night Crosshairs inquired who the weirdest person in the base was. Due to the fact Crosshairs was being Crosshairs, he went through trouble finding out the answer. Side piece to HTRHWAD.





	Slaterianna Reily Hudson

There was that one night. The night that the Bots and the Yeagers (plus Shane) gathered outside around a campfire. The lights of the facility lightly illuminated the area. The Dinobots were dozing off somewhere, giving them the moment of peace.

The moment of silence was broken by Crosshairs.

“Alright guys listen up, I got one question and I want one of you to answer…”

“Careful, an attitude like that would get you scrapped… by me,” Hound shifted on his peds, “You should try again.”

“Very wise.” Chimed Drift.

“Urh fine. Would one of you please answer my question?”

Bumblebee raised his servo, _"The... handsome guy... in the yellow shirt... might know the answer."_

“Finally, you’re the scout so you might actually do, who is the strangest human in this establishment?” It was an unspoken rule that Crosshairs picks out the “weirdest” humans he meets so he can avoid them. The only exceptions were Shane and the Yeagers due to the fact they earned his respect.

Speaking of Yeagers, “I don’t think he can do that, Bee is too nice for that.” Tessa finally spoke.

“Oh yeah sunshine? Tell that to him when he threw rocks at me for two hours straight during our four year vacation in that valley.” Speaking of throwing rocks… you know happens after that statement.

“Anyways, who is the human I’m trying to ‘investigate’?”

Optimus finally stepped up, “Crosshairs, is this really necessary?”

“Yes, yes it is.” There was an undertone of frustration in his voice that the Prime noticed.

“Will answering your query make you… feel better?”

“Prime, when a Bot says yes, he mea-“

The Corvette felt somebot smack his helm. “Strike two.”

“Haahaha… you must be so embarrassed!” Bee doubled over in “laughter”.

“Arh, alright let’s try it this way. Since all of you are ‘nice' we should ask Prime. After all, if anyone interests the Prime then i’ve found my target.”

Shane scratched his head, “Are you really sure about this?”

Crosshairs turned to the former professional racer, “Why yes, and i’ll roll the Dyson to find my answer.”

Everyone cringed.

Shane raised his hands in surrender, “Alright, alright.”

Tessa looked at him incredulously.

“So Optimus, who peaked you curiosity around here… in this gigantic base?”

The Bot in question sighed, “Well there is this one person who I think all of you would get along with.”

Crosshairs rubbed his servos together in anticipation.

“Her name is Slaterianna ‘Slater’ Hudson. If this answers your query Crosshairs, will you now leave my Autobots alone?”

There was a chorus of agreements not shortly after.

“Why yes, yes I will. Now if you excuse me, I have to hang out with ‘Spikes’ before I meet this ‘Slater’ person.”

If they could, the Bots paled at the thoughts of the Dinobots waking up from their “nap”.

-

Crosshairs wandered around the base at 4:00pm central time when he met her. And by her, he meant the door. There, he saw the human walk out into the hall and then out of the building. The human female he was “trailing” had neck length hair. She had bangs covering her the right side of her face, while the left was free of obstruction. He noted the cyan coloring in random places of said hair. Her build was average size and it looked like she kept good care of herself. The girl was wearing a tee and a short leather jacket on her upper torso. And for her lower regions, a pair of blue and white split leggings with circuit inspired designs and knee high boots.

When Crosshairs finished his analyzed observation of the had to be hot woman, he realized she was headed towards the village inspired barracks. He took a step forward. She noticed and turned around.

“Oh. Oh my, an Autobot. Hello.”

Crosshairs detected an accent of some kind.

“Yeah, i’m an Autobot, in fact human, you can call this this the Autobot base.”

Her eyes widened… happily?

“Slater does not appreciate your tone, and recommends keeping it in check.”

The Corvette huffed, “Yeah whatever… did you just say Slater?”

“Yes, that is Slater’s name.”

Target acquired. He found her. The Bot tried to upload more and more info to his processor for reasons why she was weird, but then she was starting, and was, walking away from him.

“Hey! Where are you going!” He can sense the smirk she was giving him.

“Slater doesn’t have time for you. She is quite busy. Slater suggests climbing the mountains approximately one mile away… from me.”

They entered the “suburbs” and Crosshairs bent down to look inside her quarters. He can still sense the smile she was giving before “slamming” the door in his face. He stood back up and saw Drift heading his way.

“How typical.”

-

Pronounced: Slater-e-anna.

 


End file.
